


Up On The Roof

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas plus A Few [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Dr Watson wants to know why he and Holmes are on a roof.





	Up On The Roof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



“Why have you dragged me up here, Holmes?” I asked.  We were standing on the roof of the Diogenes Club looking down Pall Mall towards Trafalgar Square.  “I wasn’t even aware it was possible to be here.”

“I doubt it is common knowledge even amongst most members of the Diogenes,” Holmes replied.  “Brother Mycroft is of course aware, but I do not think it likely he would wish to join us.”

“I somehow doubt he would be able to do so; the last flight of steps is very narrow.  I noticed you had no difficulty, but it was a tight fit even for me.”

“That is because you have partaken too liberally of Mrs Hudson’s Christmas repasts.  You do not have to indulge in two helpings of dessert.”

“Mrs Hudson would be affronted if we did not do justice to her meals.  And I didn’t notice you being circumspect in that matter either.  But all this is distracting me from my question.  Why are we up here?”

“I could think of no better way to see in the New Year.  We can look across at our great city, see all the lights, and remember the year gone by.  What comes to your mind when you recall the past year?”

I thought for a moment and let me eyes wander down the street and over the buildings.  “That business at Easter, when Lestrade was wounded.”

“And you feared for his life.  I recall how determined you were to protect him when the gang retreated back in your direction.  You yourself were injured.”

“That was a mere scrape.  And Lestrade survived, for which I am heartily grateful.  Then there was the series of jewel robberies in the summer, when Hopkins truly came into his own.”

“Indeed.  He does seem to have learnt to consider all the evidence before coming to a conclusion, and his tenacity is starting to rival Lestrade’s.”

I laughed.  “No-one will ever surpass Lestrade in that respect.  And lastly late autumn afternoons, as the nights started to draw in and the fires were lit earlier.  I remember standing with you in front of the fire and our hands joining together as we stood there.  I remember thinking how right and natural that felt and not knowing what had changed between us, but being sure something had.”

Holmes smiled, took off a glove and held out his hand to me.  I removed my own glove and grasped his hand firmly.  The chimes for midnight began to ring out from Big Ben and we stood together side by side, listening as the New Year was heralded.

When they had finished, Holmes said, “And what of the New Year.  What do you think it holds?”

“Lestrade is retiring.”

“He leaves his works in good hands.”

“Hopkins becomes a father.”

“What?  That I did not know.”

“It’s good to find there are still some things the great Sherlock Holmes is not aware of.  The baby is due in early April.  Hopkins is hoping for a boy – or a girl.”

Holmes laughed.  “In which case he should be entirely satisfied.”

“Indeed.  And as for us, I sense there may be change in the air.”

“Would you be upset if there was?”

“No, there are some things I still wish to do, but I do not see myself remaining exactly as I am.  My one hope is if there are changes then we change together.”

“I will do everything in my power to ensure that comes about.”

Holmes leaned forward and kissed me and I responded in kind.

“But now,” Holmes said, “Let us descend.  It is growing colder and we do not want to begin the year with a chill.  Mycroft will no doubt be waiting for us in the Strangers’ Room, and there will in all probability be others with whom we can celebrate this New Year.”

 


End file.
